


Macen's Return

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A friend requested and I delievered, Character Death Fix, F/F, I will continue to name my OCs, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: 600 years ago a man from another universe allowed the Initiative to have one of his machines in case the Pathfinders all died and no one could fill their shoes well. Now the machine was being used by the man's granddaughter to resurrect the lost Pathfinders.  The only question is, can one of them handle it?
Relationships: Macen Barro/Avitus Rix, Suvi Anwar/Original Female Character(s), Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Macen's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaMistwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaMistwalker/gifts).



> This was a request fic by CaptainSobao who wanted something to be done to fix Macen's death. Though a bit reticent at first, Cap was quite happy with the outcome. I hope you, reader, are as well. This also takes place in my Mass Effect Trilogy/Andromeda universe. Much like the two Kaidan/Male Shepard stories I have here. And Jack's story Second Chances. Please, if you like Mass Effect, read my others stories, especially Second Chances. Enjoy this one in the meantime.

Over 600 years ago…

Alec Ryder looked at the long tube and the machine it was connected to. He then looked at the man who wanted to install it on the Pathfinder’s ship, the Tempest. He frowned and asked, “You want us to do what?”

The man held up several vials and said, “Give me living samples of your DNA. This machine will rebuild you.”

Macen Barro looked at him confused then looked at the device again. “You’re effectively cloning us.”

The man shook his head. “There is a difference between cloning and rebuilding. A fundamental difference. Being cloned means being built from scratch. You have to recreate the fetus, the child form, age it to adulthood, all at a rapid rate. This machine takes living cells and rebuilds from the point taken. The bone structure, the internal organs, the skin, everything from when you were alive.”

Matriarch Ishara looked at the device and asked, “What about the soul?”

The man sighed and said, “What the soul actually is is a person’s life force. When we breathe, we are a soul. All of your memories, all of your essence is in our minds. If we can preserve that, we are still alive. This can rebuild your brains to working order and the SAM unit will be recording your memories up until the point of death. If you can build a secondary storage into each one, I can instruct the one who will be going with you on how to activate it.”

Telem'Yered leaned back and said, “I don’t like AI’s. Especially unshackled ones.”

The man sighed and said, “I understand. But basically the technology I’m proposing is like a backup drive.”

Telem frowned and let out a small grrr.

Zevin placed her hand on the tube and said, “You know… I’d like to see how it works. I know, right now might not be the best time, but I would.”

The man brought up his watch and hit a button. An image came up of a woman with black hair placing something in the machine. The man hit another button and the image expanded to a large viewscreen. She moved up to a console and closed the tube. She hit a few buttons and the item dissolved revealing a single hair strand. A blue light came up and held the hair strand sat where it would be on a human hand. Two arms came out and started moving quickly creating a human skeleton. Next, a small round device came out near the feet and created skin and internal organs over the body almost instantly. A cover came over it and started flashing a blueish indigo light. The covering soon reversed as white straps came over the body covering it. They could see it was a human male about five foot one inch in height. Over the head, a metal device extended and flashed. The male took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The woman hit a few buttons and the man sat up, hanging his legs over the edge. She said something to him and he looked at his fist. It turned a bright yellow and he smiled at it.

The man said, “That was my friend. His name is Albert Pratt and his power is an atomic punch. At that point he’d been dead for about four hundred years.”

The others turned to look at him after watching that. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Macen asked, “And you can recalibrate it for turians, krogan, salarians etcetera?”

The man smiled and said, “I’ve known about your people for one hundred years now. That’s how I know it’ll work.”

Alec nodded and said, “Well it seems Operations Chief Ranor, that was the reason Hackett recommended you to us. Alright, we’ll set it up, but whoever you choose to use it will have to plug it in.”

Ranor nodded and said, “Don’t worry. They will.”

***

Sara Ryder was walking the halls of the Nexus alongside her girlfriend, Vetra. She had let Scott and Cora run things on the Tempest while Sara took some time off. She knew Silvia and Peebee were taking some time off as well, exploring some of the other remnant tech vaults and having fun. And her other brother, Skyler, was doing something with Reyes and she didn’t want to know what. Plausible deniability was the best deniability.

As they walked, Vetra asked, “Where was it that Suvi and Kokurou wanted to meet us?”

Sara shrugged and said, “Somewhere in the back. She wouldn’t tell us.”

After a bit more travel, the two saw what they thought was a ghost. Pathfinder Raeka was waving them over. They looked around and noticed no one else had seen her. Sara asked, “You’re seeing her too, right?”

Vetra nodded, her mandibles flexing into a frown. “I see her. But I don’t believe it.”

That was when SAM spoke, “It is the real Zevin Raeka. Her SAM node was activated not too long ago. And while Lumont Hayjer is still the Pathfinder, Zevin Raeka is alive again, Pathfinder.”

The two looked at each other before hurrying over to Raeka. Sara asked, “Raeka… how… how is this possible?”

Rakea smiled and said, “Follow me, Ryder.” She then headed back into a moderately sized lab. At the moment, Kokurou and Suvi were standing at a console and a cylinder was standing before them. In the cylinder was the building of a skeletal structure of a turian.

Sara looked at the skeleton and asked, “Who’s that?”

Kokurou smiled as she turned to Sara. The brunette woman said, “Macen Barro.”

Sara shook her head and said, “Ok. Ok. Hold up, what am I missing?”

Rakea moved up and said, “This was actually a backup plan of your father’s, Ryder. He had a feeling something bad would happen once we arrived and so asked Admiral Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance’s Fifth Fleet if he had any recommendations. Hackett sent over Operations Chief Reginald Ranor…” Kokurou snickered at that, “who offered this device.”

Sara looked at Kokurou and asked, “What was that about?”

Kokurou smiled and said, “My grandpa. He’s not an Operations Chief. He’s a Fleet Admiral.”

Vetra snickered and said, “Rank semantics. But I get why you laughed. Your grandpa hid who he was. Nice.”

Kokurou smiled and said, “Yep. To get work done, he hid who he was.”

Sara nodded. “Too bad I can’t do that. Anyways, what is this machine?”

Suvi turned to her and replied, “It’s a physical body reconstruction. While I feel this destroys the soul, Kokurou helped me understand that the soul is contained in the mind and that every SAM unit keeps a part of the soul.”

Sara frowned, but didn’t respond. She didn’t believe in souls like Suvi, but she did try and be kind to her. So she said nothing about her feelings. Sara watched as muscle and internal organs were being added.

SAM spoke up and said, “Pathfinder, Pathfinder Rix has been summoned. He is on his way.”

Sara frowned again, but said, “Thanks SAM.” She looked at the others in the room and said, “I guess I’ll go get him. I honestly don’t know how to explain…” she held her hand out unable to find the right words. Finally she settled on, “All this to him.”

Suvi smiled at the Pathfinder and said, “Do yer best, but let Kokurou explain it when he gets here.”

Sara nodded and sighed. “Right.”

Vetra chuckled and said, “I could go with you.”

Sara groaned and said, “PLEEEEEEAASE VETRA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !” She then gave her puppy dog eyes.

Vetra laughed and said, “Ok, ok. And hey, I know this great place on the Nexus that makes good cow. And turian food. You’re buying.”

Sara snickered and said, “You got it.” With that, the two left.

***

A half hour later, the three walked into the small lab. Avitus Rix saw a slightly darker skinned turian sitting on the edge of the bed. He had dark green markings on his face and white straps across his body. Avitus gulped and asked, “Macen?”

Macen looked up and his mandibles flexed happily. “Avi.”

Avitus almost broke down crying. He rushed up and leaned his forehead against Macen’s. “I… you were dead.”

Macen’s mandibles flexed happily again. “I was. That piece of what we hit shredded my suit…”

Avitus gasped as he leaned back. “Why did I leave my SpecTRe status behind?”

Macen chuckled. “You hated Saren for betraying us and took his going rogue personally.”

Avitus turned to the others in the room.

Kokurou moved up and said, “SAM, scan Macen’s fingerprints for Avitus.”

Avitus’s omni-tool popped up and he held it over Macen’s hand. Again he gasped as the fingerprints matched exactly. His SAM node said, “I held onto Macen’s memories, Avitus. When it was time to bring Macen back, I uploaded his memories into Macen’s SAM node.”

Avitus’s knees gave out and he started to weep. Macen hopped off the bed and got on the floor with him, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, I’ve never seen you cry before.”

Avitus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Macen. “Yeah, well, I’ve never lost someone I was close to and got them back.”

Macen pulled back and his mandibles flexed happily. He said, “And I’m not going away from you for a while, Avi. By the way, while waiting for you, I read up on what you’ve been doing. I’m proud of you, Avi.”

Avi’s mandibles flexed happily. He leaned forward and their foreheads touched romantically.

Sara was smiling wide, wiping a tear from her eye. Suvi moved closer to Kokurou who wrapped her arms around the Irish woman. Vetra smiled as she set her head on top of Sara’s head and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Raeka just smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

After a few moments, Macen pulled back and asked, “How long has it been for us? Don’t include being frozen.”

Avitus chuckled and asked, “Should we talk about this in front of the girls?”

Macen shrugged. “Except for Zevin, They have someone. Like me with you, Avi.”

Avitus nodded. “Look, my ship’s close by. Let’s finish this conversation there.”

Macen chuckled and said, “Yeah sure.” The two men stood up and headed off.

The girls watched the two men leave, smiling. Sara said, “You did Kokurou. You did real good.”

Kokurou chuckled and leaned over kissing Suvi on the cheek.

***

Back on the turian ship, The Prilous, Macen was surprised at what had been done so far. He met the crew which consisted mainly of turians, but had a salarian scientist and doctor, a human pilot, and an asari engineer. Macen was very impressed with them. And despite being in thermal bandages, Macen took the time to get to know the crew and they him. They actually took better to him than they did to Avitus, but Avitus didn’t mind.

Later, the two were in the Pathfinder’s room. Macen sat down on the bed and said, “Hmmm, comfy.” He chuckled in his sub-vocals.

Avitus sighed, but he hadn’t moved over yet. “I’m gonna have SAM transfer back to you.”

Macen looked up at Avitus and said, “Uhhh ok, Avi, that’s fine, but I’m still gonna need you here.”

Avitus shook his head. “No you don’t, Macen. The crew here isn’t all that fond of me and my tactics. They don’t like my leadership. I think I’m still stuck in SpecTRe mode.”

Macen nodded. “Yeah I can tell. You still carry yourself as one. But Avi, I need that SpecTRe on my team. Believe it or not, I was gonna beg you to join me when I took the ship. But you have it. If I’m going to keep exploring, I need a SpecTRe to help me when we land. Ok?”

Avitus sighed and looked down. “I… I don’t have much faith in myself, Macen. You may be proud of me, but I’m not of myself.”

Macen stood up and walked over to Avitus. He leaned his forehead against his lover’s and said, “Avi, I know you. You just need someone by your side who knows you to regain your confidence. I believe in you. You should believe in yourself.”

Avitus sighed again. “I missed you so much, Macen.”

Macen chuckled and said, “Then show me.”

Avitus chuckled as he hit a button and his armor fell off. He helped Macen out of his straps quickly. He rubbed his forehead against Macen’s intimately. He reached down to Macen’s dark blue cock and started stroking up and down. He rubbed his head back and forth before moving down and started sucking Macen’s cock. He rubbed slowly, his long tongue rolling around the dark blue cock. Macen moaned at Avitus’s actions. While his Avi loved it hard and fast, Macen enjoyed it when he took it slowly.

Avitus stroked up and down slowly, but started to pick up speed. He loved Macen's flavor. Being a dextro, Avitus could ingest Macen’s spunk. Avitus loved Macen so he had no problem doing everything he could for his lover. Macen’s hips jerked at the sensations in his lower region. Avitus used his free hand to slide over Macen’s stomach. Macen sat bent over and rubbed the top of Avitus’s head then cried out as he came. Avitus gulped it all down.

Macen reached down and pulled Avitus up by his mandibles, gently, and pressed their foreheads together passionately. Macen said, “Let me return the favor.”

Avitus chuckled and replied, “Just enough so that I can fuck you hard.”

Macen smiled and slid down to Avitus's cock and started sucking him. He ran his tongue up and down quickly. Avitus moaned as he threw his head back. Macen slobbered all over Avitus’s cock, getting it ready for him.

Before Avitus came, he pulled mace up and turned him around. He guided Macen’s ass to his cock and then thrust it inside. Macen moaned loudly and threw his head back in joy. Avitus fell to his left, lifting his right leg and began pumping in and out of Macen hole. He was pumping hard, using his right leg to slide against Macen’s. Macen turned his body as much as he could, wrapped his right arm around Avitus’s neck and pulled him close, rubbing their foreheads and faces together. Avitus wrapped his left arm around Macen’s neck while using his right hand to rub Macen’s abdomen. 

Macen moaned loudly as Avitus pumped in and out of him. Macen cried Avi’s name with almost every thrust. Avitus was pumping in and out hard, reaching down and grabbing Macen’s cock and rubbed furiously. Macen moaned out loud as the two were going hard. Finally Macen cried out as he came hard, shooting his load over his stomach. At the same moment, Avitus cried out as he shot his load up Macen’s ass.

After they came down from their high, Avitus pulled out and the two laid back on the bed. Macen curled up into Avitus’s side and said, “I love you, Avi.”

Avitus rubbed his forehead against Macen’s crest and said, “I love you too, Macen.”

Macen chuckled. “I need to figure out how to thank Reginald and his granddaughter Kokurou.”

Avitus moaned and said, “Later. Let’s just sleep for now.”

Macen smiled and went to sleep in Avitus’s arms. Avitus was happy Macen was back. He was happy to have his lover home. He now felt whole and that was a great feeling.


End file.
